A Deal to Save You
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Hellhound!Sam! For Miss Souless666! Enjoy!
1. No Souls Required

**AN: Goooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! What?! A new story! Lucky devil's y'all are! Lol! So Rise of an Angel is now finished if you have not checked it out! That was the first multi-chapter adventure in the Brother's Three 'verse! As I explained there in the next one Cas may or may not make an appearence. It all depends on what the story's about. But that's in the future! This is now! Lol! So Miss Souless666 like the idea of Hellhound Sammy so much, I decided to do a few fics for her featuring Hellhound Sam. Just like Soul for a Soul and One for Two Lives, one story will be the original (this one obiviously! Lol!) and the other an alternative/re write. And like all most of my fics this an AU! And it's set in season 3 a few nights before Dean dies. And does he die, well, I don't like spoilers so you'll have to read and find out! Oh I know, I'm evil! But hey, I'm sure plenty of you out there hate spoilers too. Anyways, this is in season 3, the other one will be in season 6 (AU of course). In the other it will take place directly when Sam comes back from Hell. And now! Without further delay! Let's hop to it! **

**Summary-AU Season 3-Sam makes a deal to get Dean out of his! Oh man Sam! But the demon doesn't want his soul. Instead she wants his humanity, so she can be free and live the way she wants. So she takes Sam's humanity and makes into something he never thought existed.**

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be put down like the dogs they are. **

**No Souls Required**

"So little baby Winchester wants to make a deal?" The cross roads demon said. She looked young with strawberry hair waving down to her waist. She wore a black dress with really high, high heels. They made her almost taller than Sam. In fact they were eye leveled. It scared Sam a little.

"Yes. I want Dean out of his contract." Sam said.

"Well, lucky for you I hold the contract." She said.

"Y you do? I thought your higher up would." Sam asked.

"I was recently promoted. The previous owner had a little, what you would call an 'accident'. So she kicked the bucket and the contract is mine." She said.

"Why are you still a cross roads demon then?" Sam asked.

"Always the curious one. I was waiting for you actually. I'll be happy to make you a deal. But it's not your soul I want." She said.

"What do you want?" Sam asked curiously.

All deals were about taking souls. Weren't they? This certainly was different.

"I want your humanity." She said.

Sam was about to ask why, but she cut him off.

"I want out of this life. I've grown quite bored of it. So with your humanity I can become a human and be whatever I want to be." She said.

"But if you have my humanity, what that make me?" Sam asked.

"Oh. I have the prefect thing. And no. You won't be a demon. You would have to go through Hell to be that. Or drink our blood." She said. "So baby Winchester. Deal or no deal?"

Sam pondered for a moment. What should he do? It would get Dean out his contract and he wouldn't have to go to Hell, but on the other hand he wouldn't human. He didn't know what he'd be. He sighed.

"Deal." Sam said.

"Very good. And to prove that I make good on my word." She said.

The demon snapped her fingers and the contract burned up.

"There now. Deanie boy is free and has his soul back. Now pucker up sweet cheeks." She said with a smirk.

Sam inwardly groaned and kissed the demon.

"Deal has been made. Have fun in your new life baby Winchester. And thank you for mine." She purred. "See you on the flip side. Tomorrow morning you'll be a new man."

She disappeared leaving Sam there to ponder what he had gotten himself into. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed back for the motel. As he walked he thought about Dean and if he should tell him he made a deal.

'No. Don't need him to be mad. Not now anyways.' He thought.

He reached the motel and quietly slipped into the dark room not wanting to disturb his sleeping brother. He was about to head into the bathroom to clean up a little and change back into his pajamas when the light came on.

"So. Wanna tell me where you were this late at night?" Dean asked clearly upset, arms crossed over his chest.

"I uh-" He began.

"You uh what Sammy? Do you realize what time it is? You could've been hurt! Or worse!" Dean chastised.

"I know, I know! I just had a really bad nightmare and I couldn't sleep. So I went to clear my head a little." Sam half lied.

He did have a bad nightmare but well, you know.

"Uh huh. And you didn't think to wake me because?" Dean asked.

"Dean. You needed the sleep. We've been on hunt after hunt. You've driven for hours on end. You need the rest." Sam said.

"Appreciate the concern little brother, but you're the one running yourself into the ground. You're the one that needs sleep. Now go get ready for bed. Again. And this time stay in bed." Dean said.

Sam nodded and got his sleep clothes. He went into the bathroom and got ready for bed for the second time in a row.

Dean shook his head and laid back waiting for his kid to finish up and get his ass into bed. When he got a look at Sam he did notice he was a bit pale and little spacey. He made a mental to note to chew his ass out tomorrow then he was going to make the boy eat and rest.

He relaxed when his Sammy got out of the bathroom and settled into bed. He flicked the light out and watched as Sam snuggled into the blankets and fell right to sleep. Giving into the obiviously exhaustion.

The next morning

Dean awoke with a start. He grabbed the knife from under his pillow and slowly got up. He scanned the room for what had woken him and noticed Sam was not bed. His eyes widened a little. Usually Sam made his bed, but it was still a mess. Which meant if something or someone got in they took Sammy.

Dean panicked and got up and dressed quickly. He went to grab his boots when he tripped on something.

He grabbed his gun a pointed it around.

"Who's here? And where's Sammy?" Dean asked.

All he got was a whimper.

"No..no no no no no!" His breathing picked up. Hellhounds! Hellhounds somehow got in and snatched his brother!

"Where's Sammy?!" He demanded.

The Hellhound he couldn't see whined and barked.

"Where's my brother?" Dean demanded.

The hound whined again. He then went to the duffels and grabbed something. He brought it over to Dean and Dean took it.

"Sammy's journal." Dean whispered.

Realization kicked in.

"Sammy?" Dean.

The Hellhound whined again.

**Oh man! Miss Souless666! I hope you enjoyed this dear! **

**Until Next Time! *plays with Hellhound Sam!***


	2. Meet the new Sam

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. But little brother decided to hog the laptop. Wah! Don't worry! For Christmas I might get a new one! Yay! I do hope so! I don't like using my mom's. Anyways. It's not even not even Halloween nor Thanksgiving and I've already seen Christmas stuff and a comercial...*head to desk* REALLY PEOPLE?! COME ON! Sigh. I don't get the world honestly. But I do find it cute that some people are already Christmas shopping and baking. Never too early to start I suppose *shrugs* Speaking of Christmas, fun fact! I was suppose to born Christmas Day but came the 18th. I was also born between 8-9 pm during a snow storm! So it was literally a dark and stormy night when I was born. Neat right? Also, sometimes my friends and family since my birthday is so close to Christmas, they would wait until Christmas to give me my birthday and Christmas presents. They still do! Speaking of which. People have been asking what I would for Christmas...I don't know. I haven't asked Santa for anything really since I was 13. Not because I don't believe or anything. I always gave up my Christmas for my siblings so they can have a good one. And Santa does visit me anyhow and I'm always happy with what I get. I'm not picky or anything. Anyways! When we left off! Sammy made a deal! No! Bad Sammy! And now he's a Hellhound...oh shit...**

**Nimphidelle-YAY! Thank you dear! :)**

**Lorenza453-He so would! He would be so cute and such a puppy! **

**Souless666-Yay! I'm glad you love it! And that's okay! I do too sometimes. **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers...well they'll never see tomorrow.**

**Meet the new Sam**

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam barked happily. Dean finally got it!

"Alright. I'm either dreaming or really drunk." Dean said.

He tested both theories and he wasn't either. He was wide awake and sober.

"Alright we need to talk. Bark once for yes, two for no. Got it?" He asked.

Sam barked once.

"Good." Dean said. "Sammy, now don't you dare lie, did something hurt you and put a spell on you?"

Sam barked twice.

"Okay. How about curses? Black magic?" Dean asked.

Sam again barked twice.

"Alright. How about a deal?" Dean asked seriously in a dangerous tone.

Sam whined a little and barked once.

"A deal? You made a deal? Sammy what the Hell were you thinking!?" Dean yelled.

Sam whined and put a paw on Deans leg, which made Dean jump. Sam had forgotten he was invisable.

"Sammy why?" Dean whispered brokenly.

The last thing he wanted for Sam to do was to make some kind of deal. But yet since he told Sam about the deal, he worked tirelessly to find a way to get Dean out of his deal and found bupkiss.

Dean got up and left the room. Sam whimpered. He wanted to follow Dean but knew it was a bad idea. So instead he went to a corner and laid down. He closed his eyes and waited for Dean to return.

Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala trying to calm down. His little made a deal and was now a Hellhound.

"Dammit Sammy. What the Hell?" Dean swore.

He probably should back in and let Sam know while he was upset, it wasn't really towards him. He was more mad at himself. Mad for not protecting Sam, making the deal that made him desperate to save him, and finally cracking and making his own deal. Now he had a Hellhound for a brother.

He got in the Impala and drove off. He was going to need some stuff to take care of Sam with.

Back in the room

Sam had lightly dozed. He startled when he heard the Impala drive away. He whined and layed back down.

He hoped Dean came back. If not tomorrow he would leave. He was glad they had packed their stuff early.

He tried to doze back off back it didn't really work. So he laid there just staring at the wall.

After about an hour

Dean had returned and Sam had fallen asleep. He could hear snores coming from the corner of the room.

He grabbed the holy oil and a pair of cheap glasses he bought and went outside. He pour a little holy oil on the ground and lit it on fire. He remembered his father telling him if he came face to face with a Hellhound they would be invisable to him, but they could use holy oil and fire to see them. After the fire was lit he ran the glasses through the fire and they glew.

He put out the fire and went back inside. He put the glasses on and looked around the room and found Sam.

Sam was huge! If Dean guessed he would think Sam was shoulder height on all fours. He also demonic wolf like features. All the Hellhounds he's seen in books and such they didn't look like that.

'Maybe Sam's a rare breed?' Dean thought to himself.

Sam snorted and stretched.

"Hey Sammy. You awake?" Dean called.

Sam whined and looked at his brother. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh the glasses. These are special 'Dean Winchester's see all eye wear!'" Dean said proudly.

Sam snorted again. But wagged his tail and gave his brother a look.

"Yes I can now see you. Damn your huge." Dean said.

Sam barked mischeviously.

"Damn hound." Dean muttered.

After lunch Dean packed the rest of the stuff and they had another problem. Sam's too big for the Impala.

"I wonder. Sammy? Think you can keep up with the Impala?" Dean asked.

Sam tilted his head and wondered the same thing. Never would know if he didn't try. He barked once and followed Dean.

He ran right next to the Impala as they headed to Bobbys. Dean and Sam were both shocked he could keep up.

When they got to Bobbys, Sam was dying for a nap. He panted for breath. While it was fun to run like that, he wasn't use to it and he was really tired.

"You okay buddy?" Dean asked.

Sam panted and whine a little.

"Yeah I bet your tired." Dean said. "Let's get inside."

Dean gethered their things and they headed in. Bobby greeted Dean and asked where Sam was and whipped out a shot gun.

"Boy. Get the other guns. We got a Hellhound." Bobby growled.

"Bobby don't!" Dean shouted.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Because that Hellhound's Sam." Dean said.

"What the Hell?" Bobby asked.

"Sammy made a deal. He made a deal and he's now a Hellhound." Dean said.

"I need a drink and a damn explaination." Bobby grumbled heading to kitchen.

**Whew! Done! Yay! You guys were lucky I got this out tonight! Lucky devils! :)**

**Until Next Time! *sleeps a week* So sleepy.**


	3. The Truth Will Set You Free!

**AN: Goooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Glad you guys are enjoying this so far! Whee! Forgive me if there's more mistakes than usual. I woke this morning and I couldn't open my right eye. I don't have pink eye, my allergies aren't acting up, nothing. I woke up and there was gunk in my eye, I couldn't open it. I cleaned it out and all day I've had a bit trouble seeing out of it. So yeah. This has happened before so don't worry, my eye'll be better by tomorrow. Anyways. For Halloween I want to do a special and spooky Halloween fic for Criminal Minds and Supernatural (it'll be a crossover), so I want you guys to band together, and come up with some ideas and I'll put them together! Try to keep it PG 13 though. Lol! Anyways. Still haven't decided on what to dress up as yet...hmmm. I'll figure it out. Eventually. I still need to decorate. One of these days I'm going to make clay and make some little Halloween charms. I use to make clay a lot with glue and bread. I also use to make edible play doh too. Yup! Play doh you can eat! It's completely safe for you and for kiddos! I usually use flavorings, but you can use anything, including kool aid! It's so fun and delicious! So if you have kiddos that like to put things in their mouth, edible play doh is a life saver! And again it's safe to eat. Though before I give it to kiddos, I always make sure. So when we left off! Bobby found Sam made a deal and wants a drink. I don't blame him. Let's go! **

**Art33mis-Bobby! Heheh! Well sit tight and grab some popcorn cause here we go! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be burned by their own flames.**

**The Truth Will Set You Free! **

The boys, well, Dean and the hound followed the elder hunter into the kitchen. Dean grabbed a bowl and filled it with water and sat it down in front of Sam.

Sam lapped up most of the water and went to the living room. In front of the fire place was where he laid down and fell to sleep. It felt nice to run like that but damn he was tired. Sam chalked it up to not being use to his new body yet.

In the kitchen

"So what happened?" Bobby asked.

"Sammy the big idiot made a deal last night while I was asleep. I wake up this morning freaked out cause I didn't see him, then I heard this noise and thought my deal was up or that Sammy was taken by Hellhounds, then the hound hands me Sammy's notebook and that's when I figured out Sammy was a Hellhound." Dean said.

Bobby took a minute to process everything he was told. Sam had made a deal and was now a Hellhound. The idjit!

"Alright. We need to find out what the deal was for and why Sam's a Hellhound. What's with the glasses?" Bobby asked.

"Oh these? They let me see Sammy. I ran them through some holy fire and bam! I can see Sammy." Dean said.

"Holy fire huh?" Bobby asked.

"Yup. Here try them on." Dean said handing over the black rimmed rectangular eye wear.

Bobby put the glasses and looked around for Sam.

"I think they wore out Dean. I can't see him." Bobby said.

"He's probably in the living room laying then. He was pretty tired running all the way here." Dean said with a hint of concern. He hoped Sammy was just tired.

Bobby stood up and went into the living and nearly jumped when he saw the large beast sleeping in front of fire place.

Bobby let the sleeping beast be and headed back to the kitchen. He sat down and handed the glasses back to Dean.

"Wow. Are you sure he's a Hellhound? I've never seen one in any books or anything that look like that." Bobby asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I'm assuming he's a rare breed." Dean said.

"Uh huh. So how big is he really?" Bobby asked.

"Huge. On all fours he's my shoulder height. That's why he ran all the way here. He's too big for the Impala and I don't he knows how to teleport." Dean said.

Bobby nodded.

"Well, we best get to researching. We need to figure out how to make him Sam again." Bobby said heading to the study.

"Right." Dean said and followed the hunter.

As Dean walked by Sam he knelt down and gently scratched Sammy behind the ear.

"We'll figure this out kiddo." Dean whispered and went to the study.

About an hour later

After Sam's nap he went outside and stretched his limbs, played a little, and now was in the study laying at Dean's feet.

Dean and Bobby researched an hour and found nothing. Zero, zlich, nada, bupkiss. Not a damn thing!

"What about black magic?" Dean asked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Bobby said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because idjit. You don't go messing with black magic. Not unless you want to deal with the reprecussions." Bobby said.

"Alright, alright." Dean surrendered, though he knew Bobby was right. Black magic was nothing to play with.

"Maybe I can help." A voice said.

"Loki?" Dean asked.

"In the flesh Deano." He said with smug smile licking his lollipop.

"What the Hell you want?" Bobby asked.

"Calm down old man. I'm here to help." Loki said.

Dean and Bobby sighed.

"Alright. We'll let you help. But we don't trust you." Dean said.

"Whatever." Loki said. "Well hello Sammy! What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Sam looked up at the trickster and figured he could understand him.

_I made a deal. _

"Mmhmm go on." Loki said.

"You can understand him?" Dean asked.

"Yup!" Loki said popping the 'P'.

Loki snapped his fingers and said everyone could understand Sam.

"Alright Sam. From the top." Loki said.

_I made deal. My humanity for Dean's soul._

The whole room fell silent. Even the trickster fell silent. Sam's humanity? Would Sam be like this forever?

**The bean's have been spilt! And yes I know. Gabe's back. Hey! I liked the guy! And for this he'll fit in, trust me.**

**Until Next Time! *eats lemonade play doh* Mmm delicious! **


	4. Have Fun Sam!

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh. I know I'm late. But I gave my eye a break last night. It's doing much better tonight, I can see better, there's no gunk. Yay! So I'm back and I can write. Lol! I'm glad it's better. The first time it happened it was because I rubbed my eye too much due to allergies, and it was fine. The next time, I had an eye infection. That sucked. So much. I was on anti biotics and had eye drops. I hate eye drops. And ear drops. *shudders* So yeah. All good. Going to the Halloween store tomorrow! Whoo! Gonna look at costumes! Oh yeah! Still trying to figure what i'm going to be. I was just going to get a plain white t shirt, wear my old jeans, and dump fake blood all over me. But we'll see! We shall see! MUAHAHHAHAHA! Okay enough of that. What about you guys? Any of you have plans for All Hallows Eve? And are you gonna dress up? If so, what you gonna dress up as? And who else is gonna eat their weight in candy other than this girl? Lol! Well, anywho! Before I forget! On Facebook we've reached 26 likes! 26! WHOO! You guys are awesome! Still going for 50! Come on y'all! Don't let your fearless leader down! So when we left off! The Trickster showed and offered to help in anyway he could! And Sam was about to spill his beans! Let's go! **

**Dani-I know right! I loved Gabriel! I hope he comes back this season! That would be amazing! And a lovely idea my dear! I shall keep that in mind! **

**CLOWNFISH14-First off! Love the name and profile! So freaking awesome and adorable! Made me smile! :) Lol! Second, your wish is my command my dear! Here you go! **

**T.V programs rule-Hey you! You made it! Welcome to the Darkside! See Gabriel for cookies. Lol. Anyways, thank you so much! :) Sit tight and we'll see! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be burn with their own flames! **

**Have Fun Sam! Be a Dog! **

_I made a deal. Dean's soul for my humanity._

The room fell silent. Even the mighty trickster was silent. Didn't have a thing to say.

"Sam. Do you know why this demon wanted your humanity?" The trickster asked.

_She said she didn't want to be a demon anymore. She wanted to be human and live life like she wanted. But I don't I buy that._

"Then why make the deal?" Dean asked a bit angry at Sam.

_Because! I needed to save you from Hell! Because of me you were going to go to Hell. I needed to save you. It's a small price to pay, but at least I'm not dying._

Dean didn't know what to say. Once he got up and left the room. He needed some air. He went outside and headed to one of the may piles of cars and sat on one of the beds of the trucks that were there.

"Dammit Sam." Dean whispered.

Sam whined when Dean left. He wanted to follow him but could smell the anger on him and decided to leave him be.

The trickster snapped out of his thoughts and shock and snapped his fingers.

"Alright Bobby. You can take of those silly glasses. I made it so you'll be able to see Sam." He said.

Bobby took off his glasses and looked at Sam. He could actually see him.

"Will Dean be able to see him?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. He'll be able to see him as well." He said.

"Now then Sambo. I'm here to help you. Yes I know. Why would I, the almighty trickster want to help you?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm wondered the same thing." Bobby asked.

"Same here. Care to share with the class?" Dean asked as he walked back in. He looked over and noticed he could see Sam without the glasses.

"Well. I like you Sam. I really do. And because I like you, I'm going to help you." Loki said.

_What's the catch?_

"Well. While we the adults try to find something, I want you to have some fun. Run around, dig a hole, chase your tail, fetch a stick, roll around in the grass, Hell, bark at some old folks at the grocery store. Just have some doggie fun okay?" Loki asked.

_Alright. I'll do my best._

"Good boy! Now go play while I go conduct some research of my own." Loki said.

He snapped his fingers and was gone.

Sam had considered what Loki said and headed downstairs. He managed to open the back door and went outside. He sighed and started to run around like a true dog. Soon he was having fun.

Dean watched as his brother began to run around the backyard. He smiled. It had been a while since Sam was carefree.

He found an old baseball and chucked it. He watched with a smirk as Sam bolted off after it. Soon both brothers were spending the afternoon rough housing and playing.

After the sun had set both boys were tired and headed inside. Bobby had made some beer battered chicken and cheesy potatoes! it smelled awesome!

"Here Sam. Loki said it was better if you ate like a Hellhound so not to make you sick." Bobby said setting a bowl of uncooked chicken.

Sam sniffed it and wrinkled his nose at first. But he didn't want the others to worry and such, so he ate the meat and was surprised he liked it.

Both boys were full and sleepy. Dean was out back bathing Sam since he was too big for the tub.

"I wish you were this easy to get a bath when you were younger. You pitched a fit everytime. But eventually you mellowed out and didn't find them so bad." Dean said making conversation as to keep Sam's mind off the embarassment of being bathed like a dog.

Sam playfully nipped at Dean.

"Hey! Don't you give me that shit! I said you mellowed out." Dean said trying not to laugh.

Sam snorted.

"Alright buddy, almost done. Just gotta rinse you off." Dean said.

He picked up the hose and rinsed Sam off. Once Sam was rinsed off good enough, he moved away from Dean and shook off. After he shook off he heard Dean laughing.

"You look like a big fur ball!" Dean laughed.

Sam snorted and then tackled Dean to ground and attacked his face! With kisses!

"Ew! EW! Sam! SAMMY! Get off!" Dean struggled.

Sam wuffed a laugh and got off.

"Damn mutt. Get to bed. You're grounded for the night young man." Dean said.

Sam whined and pulled his ultimate weapon.

"MOTHER FREAKING A! Why do you have the look!? No Hellhound should have that look!" Dean yelled.

Yup. Sam pulled the puppy look.

"Nope. Still grounded. Go." Dean said firmly.

Sam snorted and grumbled cute little puppy grumbles.

"No sass talking!" Dean said.

Sam went inside and headed for his and Dean's room. He was too big his bed, so he took all the blankets and such off it and made a nest by Dean's bed. He fell to sleep.

When Dean returned from his shower he smiled. Sam had made a nest since he was too big for his bed and was fast asleep.

Dean laid down and joined his brother in lala land.

Meanwhile

The demon who made a deal with Sam was enjoying her new life.

"Who knew being a human was so much fun? I should've made a deal like this years ago." She sighed happily.

A being in the shadows lurked over and watched her for a while. So the rumor was true.

Sam Winchester wasn't human anymore. He was now a monster.

All monsters had to be killed.

**AW! I had fun writing this chapter! The whole barking out the window is something my dad tells me everytime we go to the store and I sit in the car. He tells me no rolling down the window and barking at the old people! X3**

**Until Next Time! *barks at the old people***


	5. Stuff's gone down! Again!

**AN: Gooooooooooooood eveing my Imperial Storm Army! Did a little shopping for a costume today and found nothing. So it looks plan B (which is me dumping fake blood all over me) might be taking place. I still need to bake some spooky goodies for me to snack on. I also went to book store and they didn't have the books I was looking for...sadfaces everywhere. Don't you hate when that happens? You get so excited to buy this book or books that you've been wanting and they don't have it or them. It's so disappointing. So I have to get them online. Oh well. Better online than chasing them down in book stores. I remember doing that once and every one didn't have the book I wanted. It was so frustrating! Sigh. I can't even remember the book I was looking for! XD Welp I appear to have lost my marbles, if you've seen them please return them. I need them...I think...do I? Yes...no...yes...maybe...flip the table! X3 Oh dear. Alright guys so a few days ago I got a request! It's a good one! I love it! And nope I won't tell you what it is. I know I'm so mean. You'll just have to find out what it is! I'll be working on that after this! So hang tight y'all! Anyways, Happy October! All the leaves where I live are changing and they look so pretty! What about you guys? Is it fall where you live? Or is it warm all year round where you live?...Rambling again...sorry! Let's go! When we left off, Sammy was having fun! Whoo! He's so cute! **

**T.V programs rule-Thanks lovely! Lol! If the were a bit different I think Sam would be grounded in almost every episode! XD I don't think he'll stay grounded long though. The eyes. They're lethal. **

**babyreaper-Welcome new Jedi! This is the darkside! See Gabriel for cookies! And wow so many great questions! Hang tight! All will be revealed! And thank you so much hun! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be burned with their own flames! **

**Stuff's gone down! Again! **

Sam yawned widely. It had been a while since he slept so well. He stretched and walked downstairs to find Dean and Bobby up already and having breakfast.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Dean said.

Sam yawned again and shook a little.

"Hungry boy?" Bobby asked.

Sam wagged his tail when he finally realized when Bobby was making bacon.

Bobby laughed and the handed the excited hound some bacon, which he devoured quickly. He put some more strips in a bowl and Sam ate as Bobby and Dean finished their breakfast.

After Sam ate he laid down in the corner listening to Dean and Bobby talk. Rattling off ideas the trickster might use to help Sam. Sam snorted and sneezed at the more ridiculous ones, and whined and grumbled at the ones that either made no sense or were completely out in the wazoo.

Sam soon dozed lightly to the hunters. He didn't know he had dozed off until a familiar hand rubbed his back gently. Sam snuffled and blinked sleepily at Dean.

Dean and Bobby were still rattling off ideas chuckling when Sam made some kind of noise.

"-or you know we could turn him into the frog prince, give a peck, and poof! Sammy!" Dean said.

Bobby laughed. "Yeah right. You're brother would never go for it."

"Nah. How about it Sammy? Sam?" Dean asked.

He looked over at his brother and smiled. His Sammy had fallen back to sleep. Dean got up and rubbed his back gently making sure he was okay. He smiled when Sam blinked sleepily at him.

"Hey buddy." He said softly. "I'm gonna go do a little maintence on the Impala. You lay outside while I work?"

Sam yawned and nodded. He got up and followed Dean out the yard. Once Dean had to work a little Sam had dozed off again.

Dean looked over at Sam with concern. He hoped his little brother wasn't coming down with anything.

"He's okay Ace. He's probably still tired from yesterday." Bobby said.

"Yeah. I'm glad I don't have to go to Hell anymore, but dammit, this isn't what I wanted for him." Dean said.

"I know boy. But you know your brother. Too stubborn for his own good. Plus if the situation was reversed, you'd have done the same thing." Bobby said.

Dean nodded. Bobby was right. Situation reversed, Dean would've done the same thing. But ironically it was now reversed. He was now looking for a way to get Sam out of his deal.

'After that no more deals. Ever! This is the last one.' Dean thought to himself.

Some time later

Sam had been rough housing with Dean when he heard something. He hopped off Dean and moved his ears around listening to what the sound and type of sound it was.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't answer. He heard it again. It sounded like a girl. Sam ran up the drive way and saw a girl running away from something. She recognized Sam and hopped over the gate and ran past him down the drive way.

"Who are you?" Sam heard Dean ask as he booked it down back to his brother.

"Please you have to help me." She said.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked coming out of the garage with his shot gun.

"I'm Lanie. Please help me. He's after me." Lanie said.

"Who's after you?" Dean asked.

"Me. That's who. Say good night." The man in the shadows said.

"Sammy run!" Dean shouted.

Sam watched as his brother, Bobby, and the girl disappeared.

"You're next Sammy boy." The man said.

Sam growled and attacked the man. The man didn't go down easy. He flipped Sam off and headed for him and Sam took off. He was much faster as Hellhound.

The man growled. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up. So instead he disappeared home to his toys.

Meanwhile in the woods

Sam ran as fast and as far as he could and stopped when he got to the waterfall in the denser part of the woods.

He panted for breath and snarled in anger. This girl comes in and then this man takes his family!

He went back to the house and sniffed around for clues and such to find his family. When came to a particular spot he stopped, and continued.

He stopped and sniffed the ground again. The girls and the mans scent smelled like sulfur!

_Demons. Dammit. I bet the girl was the one I made the deal with! But who's the man? He smells demonic but I don't sense any demon on him._

When he got a good grasp on the scents he knew where to go.

_Hold on big brother, Bobby. I'm coming!_

**Oh no! Stuff just went down! Go Sammy! GO! **

**Until Next Time! *drenched in fake blood* Who wants a hug?**


	6. Caught!

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the slight delay! I took the night off to blow off a little steam. I didn't want to come on here and just rant about stuff. You don't need to hear me go off. I'm like a bomb. Destruction everywhere. No survivors. Gore inevitable. Lol! Enough about that. I'm so excited! The books I wanted I found them on Amazon and they have been ordered! Yessssss! I'm so excited you guys! I've wanted these books forever! And they should be here before I leave to go visit my brother in Indiana. It would be cool if they did, then I would have something good to read on the three hour car ride. Ugh. Three hours. When I was Pittsburgh I got so used to walking everywhere that sitting in the car for hours annoys me. Yeah. After a few hours I'm itching to get out and move around. But if my books come they'll keep me distracted. If not I can always jack my big bros 3DS and play games. I'm not a big gamer but hey, something to do for three hours. Lol! Anyways, when we left off! The family was taken! Oh no! Go Sammy go! **

**Disappearing Rose-You know he will! This bitch is going back to Hell where he belongs! And I've been playing with your idea and I love it! So I'm sure you will too! When this one's over, yours will be posted. And wow! It's been alternating between warm and cold lately. Soon it'll be winter time here! **

**StyxxsOmega-Thank you dear! And really? Huh? I've never seen the way the word was spelled and I've always spelled it that and no one's corrected me. Until now. Lol! But thanks for telling me! I never knew that. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will burned by their own flames.**

**Caught! **

In an Unknown Location

"-ean. Dean! Dean boy come on!" A voice called to him.

He heard a groan and realized it was coming from him. He wanted to open his eyes and tell this person to knock it off and let him sleep.

"Wake up son! Come on!" The voice said.

The voice sounded urgent and familiar. He peeled his eyes open and remembered everything that had happened, and his eyes snapped open.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted.

He bolted up and looked around. He was in a large cage and his left ankle was shackled to the middle of it. So was Bobby.

"Bobby, Sammy isn't here is he?" Dean asked.

"No. Near as I figure he got away." Bobby said.

"Good. But I hope he can a way to get to us. As cozy as this is, I want to check out of this place soon." Dean said.

"You and me both boy." Bobby said.

Dean continued to look around and spotted the girl in a different cage, shackled to the middle.

"You! You did this! You led that thing to us!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! I thought Sam could help!" She cried.

"How do you know Sam!?" Dean asked.

"I-I was the o one who took h his humanity." She said quietly.

"You're the demon that made the deal?" Dean asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Why? Why his humanity?" Dean asked.

"I wanted to be human. I wanted to live as a normal person. I hated being a cross roads demon." She answered truthfully.

"Bullshit." Bobby snorted.

"No! Really! I was tired of making deals for stupid humans." She said.

"If we're so stupid why did you become one?" Bobby asked.

"Because. I wanted to go school, get married, be happy. I couldn't do that being a cross roads demon. You basically have a routine and it gets old fast." She said.

Dean walked to the other side of his and Bobby's cage and then headed back to where he was and looked the girl dead in the eye.

"You listen. When my brother gets here, you're going to break his contract and then I'm killing you." Dean said.

The girl didn't say anything. She nodded slightly. She supposed death was better than this. Sure she'd be going back to Hell. But it's what she deserved.

Meanwhile

Sam ran as fast as he could as Hellhound. He lost the scents when it had started raining but he could still sense Dean and Bobby and it was good enough.

He wasn't even sure how long he had been running for. It felt like hours to him, but it couldn't have been. He stopped suddenly when Deans auora became stronger. He followed it down a dark dirt path in the woods.

He followed it all the way to a cabin that looked like it was brand new. He inched closer and was jumped from behind.

He fought to get whatever was attacking him off. But it held strong. He slammed into the ground and rolled around until it let go.

"Very good Samuel." The being said.

Sam snarled at it.

"I bet you want to know what I am. I'm not just an ordinary shapeshifter. I'm an omega. I can change into anything! And I plan to use my powers to rid the world of the supernatural and then I will rule! Your brother and friends can be my servants." The shifter laughed.

Sam attacked the thing to ground and began biting and clawing it. He yelped painfully when he was thrown off and hit a tree. He got up and the fight commensed.

About an hour later both being were hurt and tired.

The shifter disappeared and popped out from the ground looking like a demonic ground hog and stabbed Sam with his claws.

Sam howled in pain and fell to the ground as he lost blood.

The shifter smiled evilly and picked the hound up as if he weighed nothing and carried him to the cabin. He carried him to the basement and smiled at the gasps coming from the males in the large cage.

"SAMMY!" Dean shouted.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. I think." The shifter smirked.

The shifter opened the large cage and threw Sam inside, shackled him, and then re locked the cage.

"Good night my lovelies. Tomorrow's a new day!" The shifter said as he left basement.

When he was gone Dean and Bobby knelt beside Sam and looked him over.

"Sammy?" Dean called.

Sam shifted and whined.

"Sammy please." Dean said.

"Don't worry. He'll heal. Just let him sleep." The girl said.

Dean glared at the girl and then got comfortable on the floor and moved Sam's head onto his lap and began stroking his head.

"I got ya Sammy. Big brother's got ya." Dean whispered.

**Poor Sammy! He's caught now and hurt! But don't worry he'll be fine! **

**Until Next Time! *looks out the window and watches for my books***


	7. Death to The Tyrant

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh! I lost my internet last night and on top of it, I had a really bad headache. Like tonight. My head feels like it wants to explode. Blegh. But I fell so bad for leaving you without a chapter! Weekends now a days I don't usually update, because everyone's home and hogs the one and only remaining laptop, and my youngest brother tends to hog it all night. So weekends I don't usually update, but last night our router went insane and it had to replaced. We got it replaced earlier this afternoon and it works great! Oh! Guess what? My Facebook page for you guys has reached 27 likes! Whoo! We're almost to 30! But I want to get to 50! Come on my Army! Don't let your leader down! Lol! Oh my god you guys! The responses for this story is amazing! You guys are awesome! The reviews for last chapter, oh my lawd! I always enjoy reading what you guys have to say! Speaking of reviews! I got so many for the last chapter, that I'm going to answer them individually, so you guys will be getting a PM from me here soon! Souless! My dear I'm glad your enjoying this! Disappearing Rose! I'll be working on your story next, then Souless, I'll go back and do your other story! Then I have the sequel for The Little Ones coming after that! Then I have two long over due sequels for two older SPN fics. My Wolfen Brother and Iditarod! If you haven't read them, go check them out. They are older fics and they do contain a mountain of mistakes but hey, no ones perfect! So yay! Got a plan and I'm sticking it! Hopefully. Sometimes there are things that pull me astray and it becomes a mess. But without futher ado let's go! When we left off, Sammy was captured! Oh no! Let's go see how everyone's doing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be burned with their own flames!**

**Death to The Tyrant**

Dean continued to sit and softly speak to his brother as he slept and healed. He was also carding a hand through the soft shiny black fur. Bobby had tried to get him to go to sleep but to no avail.

Dean refused to sleep when his brother was sick or hurt. Sammy was his baby and he needed to tend to him. He didn't care if he slept or not. Sammy always came first above everything.

Even now in a dire situation. Sammy came first.

Sam was blissfully asleep not feeling the pains of the first healing he was getting as Hellhound. While slept he also figured out somethings. Like how to teleport, and to make himslef disappear, though most things like telekensis was instinct.

He knew Dean was talking him. He was in the state between awake and sleep. But he was more on the sleep side and didn't feel much. Though he felt the comforting hand of his of his brother. The pain, he though he thought his mind was blocking out. He did with migraines and such as he got older. He learned how to block out some of the pain and only felt the dull throb or something else.

More time had to pass because Dean and Bobby were getting more frantic. He was almost healed completely.

'Just need a little more time.' Sam thought to himself.

Consciousness was creeping back to him which gave him the first sign he was nearly done healing. The other sign was that the dull throbs of pain he felt became phantom pains but didn't last. The final sign was Dean begging him to wake up.

Dean and Bobby could tell their time was running out. Dean began pleading with Sam to wake up when his brother's breathing shifted.

"Come on Sammy. Naptime's over buddy." Dean said softly.

Sam whined and opened his eyes. He stood slowly on shaky legs. Dean stood with him. Just in case.

"Easy kiddo." Dean said.

Sam shook his fur out and yawned. Dean and Bobby chuckled a little.

"Alright Sam. Think you can get us out of here?" Bobby asked.

Sam nodded. He bent his head and took the chain that shackled him and broke it. He then teleported out of the cage. Before he freed the others he had unfinished business to take care of.

"Sammy? What are doing?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean with that look in his eye.

"No! No Sam! Free us and let's go home! We'll take of the sonuvabitch together!" Dean plead.

Sam shook his head no. The bastard took his family and he wanted his revenge. He bolted up the stairs with Dean and Bobby shouting behind him. But he didn't look back.

"So you've escaped. I've expected no less from a Hellhound. But your still a newborn. Still weak. You won't defeat me." The shifter said.

Sam snarled. Regardless if he was a newborn or not. This bitch was going down. He teleported and pinned the bastard to the floor and bit his throat. He was thrown off before he could ripped it open.

Since the cabin was empty it was easy to fight in the open space. Sam was actually winning! He had the shifter pinned to the floor again and ripped his throat out.

The shifter gagged on his blood and was slowly dying. With the last of his strength he grabbed a sliver knife the was knocked out his pocket during the fight, and sliced Sams front left leg.

Sam howled in pain. He knew sliver without a direct hit to the heart was poisonous. But at least it wasn't close to his heart. The further away the better. If the slice was on his chest or anywhere close to his heart, it would've been game over then and there.

With one swipe of his massive paw he ripped open the shifters chest, exposing his internal organs.

Sam then used his telekensis and summoned salt. He salted the body and with his pyrokensis he lit the body on fire.

He then quickly teleported downstairs and freed everyone and then got them back to Bobby's house.

Dean and Bobby were just about to let Sam have it for taking off and fighting alone but got a look at him.

"Sammy you okay?" Dean asked.

Sam whined and collapsed.

"Sammy!" Dean cried and rushed to his brother.

He knelt beside him and assessed him.

"Well?" Bobby asked.

"He's hurt bad. And I think he's been hit with silver." Dean said.

"He won't heal if he's been hit with silver. But I can help." The girl said.

Dean glared but agreed. They moved Sam into the house and got him settled in front of the fire place.

The girl just watched. She was going to help and keep her word but no one noticed the glint in her eye. She was up to something.

**Uh oh! Wonder what she's up too!? Alright guys! Gonna answer your reviews! So expect a PM!**

**Until Next Time! *lays in my bed and plays my music softly* Zzzzzz**


	8. Never Trust a Demon!

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the little delay! I went to hang out with friends last night and most of friends smoke now. Did not know. I came home and was hacking up my lungs and I felt dizzy. I love my friends to death, but my lungs! And yes, I have allergies to that and I have upper breathing issues. So being around people who smoke will affect me. Not at first though. I'll get use to the enviroment, but when I hit fresh air that's when it gets to me. So I'm sorry guys! Needed to gather my bearings before I posted a new chapter. Anyways, saw the season 10 premier! *sobs* DEAN YOU DICK! I am speechless you guys. Absolutely speechless. If haven't seen it yet, don't worry I hate spoilers, so y'all are safe! But prepare yourselves. You will be shocked! And did I mention Dean's a dick? Yes? Well I'll say it again, Dean's now a dick. A grade a asshole! Anyways! When we left off, SAMMY! NO! Let's go see what happens! **

**Disappearing Rose-Sammy will be fine! You guys know I can't leave him down long. And Happy Late Birthday! *rains confetti***

**StyxxsOmega-Don't worry! Dean won't his baby die! :)**

**ncsupnatfan-Hey mama! And yup! That's just the way Sammy is! **

**Catgirlz99-Hey! Nice to hear from you again! :) It's okay! Dean won't let his baby die! **

**T.V programs rule-I don't know! Let's read and find out! Thanks my dear! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be punished harshly!**

**Never Trust a Demon!**

Dean made sure Sam was comfortable on the floor and then sat beside him, gently stroking his fur and softly whispering to him.

"Alright gentlemen. I'm ready. Dean you might want to move aside." She said.

"No. I'm staying right here." Dean said.

"Dean please. Should something go wrong it won't only hurt you but Sam as well. Now please move." She said.

"Fine. But I'm keep my eyes on you the whole time. You try something and it's game over for you." Dean said his tone deathly and dangerous.

The girl nodded and knelt by Sam.

"Alright Sam. I'm going to remove the poison. It's going to hurt but it's spreading rapidly and I'm guessing teleporting here didn't you a lick good either." She said.

_How are you doing this? I thought you were human._

"I am a human. Well partly. I still kept some of my demon side just in case. Here we go." She said.

Sam saw the wicked grin on her face and rushed to get up. That was a bad on his part for his swam dangerously and he felt like he was being suffocated.

"Sammy!" Dean rushed over to his brother and put arms around his neck gently to try and stablize his balance. "Lie back down. You're hurt and sick."

Sam snarled and gave a sharp bark which caused both hunters jump.

"Jesus Sam!" Bobby exclaimed.

Dean looked at his brother and frowned.

"What's the matter with you?" Dean asked.

Sam snarled again and got out of Deans hold. He teleported him and the demon outside. Dean and Bobby rushed out to see what the Hell was going on after snapping out of their shock and when they opened the door Dean and Bobby grabbed their weapons.

Sam had teleported him and the she bitch outside and said she bitch got the upper hand and threw Sam down.

"I think I'll take back that power I gave you and the power you possess." She said. "You know. I was foolish. To give up my demoncey. I see now the error of my ways and with your power, I will rule all Hell!"

Sam tried to get up and take her down but she threw him back down and suddenly he felt the same white hot pain as he did in Cold Oak not so long ago and let the darkness take over.

The demon opened her eyes and purred happily. She never felt so alive. Pun intended. She noticed the two hunters and laughed.

"You can put away those toys gentlemen. They won't have any effect on me now." She chuckled evilly.

"You bitch! What did you do to him!?" Dean yelled.

"I put the poor mutt out of his misery and took his power. His glorious and delicious power." She purred again.

"I'll say it again. You bitch! Fix him!" Dean demanded.

"No. I like my new self. I was foolish to give it up, but now Hell will be mine then world!" She laughed.

She moved to teleport out but couldn't move.

"What is this?! Who holds me!? Show yourself!" She demanded.

"As you wish." A voice said.

The trickster moved out of the shadows and with him a man in a trench coat.

"Angels. Should have known." She sneered.

"Yes. You have harmed my charge and I take offense to that." The trickster said.

"Charge? I know you now! Gabriel. The runaway archangel." She said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Cats out the bag. Now then. Time for you to go back to Hell. But first." He said.

He touched the demons forehead and she screamed as the power she stole flow back to Sam and Sam slowly turned back to a human. Gabriel snapped him up a blanket to cover his naked charge. Castiel went to Sams side and picked him and carried him back to the house with two other hunters hot on his heels.

Once Sam was taken care of Gabriel then turned back to the demon bitch and drained her of her powers and strength, then he stabbed right in the heart with the angel blade he had in hand.

After all was taken care off and sigils were in place Gabriel and Castiel returned to the house and Dean was still trying to arouse his brother.

"Dean, Samuel will awaken when he is ready. He is very exhausted from everything he endured." Castiel tried assure.

"I just need to see for myself he's okay. So until he opens his eyes and tells me himself, I don't believe it." Dean said turning back to his brother.

Castiel was about to say something but a hand on his shoulder told him no.

"Don't worry Cassy. We know Sam's alright. That's just the way Dean is." Gabriel said.

"So he's really okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yes Mr. Singer. Samuel will be alright." Castiel said.

"Sam." A weak voice whispered.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. "You awake kiddo?"

"Sammy kins what did you say?" Gabriel asked.

"I I prefer Sam. Don't l like S Samuel." Sam whispered and fell back to sleep.

"Sammy! Wake up! Sammy!"Dean cried trying to re waking his brother.

Later that night found Dean curled up in Sam's bed next him with an arm curled protectively around him. Bobby was asleep, and the angels kept watch over their charges.

After Sam had fallen back to sleep Dean nearly had a panic attack and was put to sleep to calm him down. After he woke up he and the angels got Sam settled upstairs and he got ready for bed. After that he curled up next to Sam and refused to leave for a moment.

But they were in for a surprise when Sam woke up.

**There y'all go! Now you'll excuse me, I'm going to go kill the new Dean *cracks knuckles***

**Until Next Time! *Chasing the new Dean with a demon blade* GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE! **


	9. Still a Hell Mutt

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Last chapter and then the epilogue! I had a lot of fun writing this! Hellhound!Sam is simply awesome! Souless my dear! I will work on your Hellhound!Sam story after I get Miss Disappearing Rose's complete. Then the sequel for The Little Ones is after Souless' other story then long awaited sequel to two earlier stories. Whoo. So much to do and so little time! But don't worry! I'm on it! Anyways, got my house all nice and decorated for All Hallows Eve! Not going to any haunted houses sadly. They're too expensive and they're actually pretty boring. Still going to dress up if I can find a costume. If not my adopted sister and I have shirts and hoodies we'll wear. She has Batman and I have Spiderman! Quite the pair! DC and Marvel heroes! I like Marvel the best though. My daddy got me into super heroes when I was younger. Grew to love them! Spiderman being my favorite! Lol! Talking about super heroes in a Supernatural fic. XD Laughter ensured. My books didn't come today...sadface...hopefully they'll be here tomorrow or at least Friday. I would like something to do in the van on the way to see my brother Saturday. Ugh. I'd take my clay or make some but there's no room in the van and it's a bit messy. Anyways, when we left off Sammy was saved! Let's go see how he's doing! **

**StyxxsOmega-Thank you so much my dear! :)**

**Disappearing Rose-Close! It's spelled interfered. It doesn't have another I. But you were close! And Canada? Hmmm...That could work. Lol!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will burned with their own flames.**

**Still a Hell Mutt**

Three days later

Sam sighed a deep breath as consciousness returned to him slowly. He felt like he hadn't a wink but at the same time he felt like he slept a year. He also felt like he died but came back and he feels in a way re born.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was back at Bobby's place safe and sound in his room tucked into his bed. He noticed that Dean wasn't room with him but then again with the loud voices he could hear from downstairs he could guess where his big brother was.

He slowly sat up and then sluggishly made his way to the bathroom. He stunk and wanted a shower. He first took care of his business and then jumped into the shower letting the relaxing hot spray soothe his tired and stiff muscles.

He didn't realize he dozed off a little until he heard pounding on the bathroom door and his brother's frantic voice bled through.

"Sammy?! You okay in there? Sam?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine Dean! I'll be out in few minutes!" He called back to his brother.

He finished his shower and then brushed his teeth and shaved. He felt more hu-well, more like him. He then wrapped a towel around his waist after realizing he forgot to bring some clothes in with him.

He opened the door and found his brother pacing outside. He smiled and shook his head.

"Sammy! Are you okay?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Yes, Dean. I'm alright. A little stiff but I feel better now. I promise." Sam assured his worried brother.

"Okay. Just making sure. You were asleep for three days." Dean said softly.

"Really? Oh." Sam said not really sure what to say.

"Yeah oh. Let's get you dressed and then something to eat. You hungry?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and followed Dean back into the bedroom. He got dressed with Deans help and then let his brother help him the stairs to the kitchen.

"Look whose finally up!" Dean announced cheerfully.

Bobby turned away from the stove and smiled.

"Hells bells boy! It's good to see you up and about!" Bobby said.

"Hey Bobby. I feel better. And I'm starving." Sam said.

"Well good. Sit yourself down and I'll make you up a plate." Bobby said.

Sam nodded and sat down listening to Dean and Bobby banter back and forth. He smiled and then let himself zone out and to remember what had happened before he slept for the last three days.

He remembered being a Hellhound and then the shifter. But what the girl? What happened to her.

He jumped when a hand on his shoulders brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sammy you sure you're alright? Maybe you should go back to bed." Dean asked not bothering to hide the concern.

"I'm alright. Just remembering what happened before my three day nap." Sam said.

"Well while you eat, Bobby and I will fill you in." Dean said.

Sam nodded and took a bite of his pancakes. He then dug in with gusto when he realized how hungry he really was.

Dean and Bobby shared an amused look when Sam dug into his food like a ravenous wolf. So while he ate he and Bobby told Sam all that happened.

"So am I still a Hellhound in any way?" Sam asked.

"I can answer that." A voice said.

"Gabriel." Dean greeted.

"Deano. Bobby. And Sammy kins! Good to see you awake finally. You know me as Loki, but I'm really Gabriel." The angel said.

"R really? Gabriel? The archangel?" Sam asked.

"Yes sir! I'm also your gruadian! How fun is that?" Gabriel laughed.

Sam stared at the angel and then another person behind him.

"Who might you be?" Sam asked.

"Forgive me. I forgot my manners. I am Castiel. Soldier of the Lord." Casitel introduced.

"And my youngest brother! Anyways. You have questions kiddo. Lay them on me." Gabriel said taking a seat a the table. Same with Castiel.

Sam asked about everything and got his answers. He was half Hellhound and could shift off and on, he still had all the powers that came, he could also breathe under water and see in the dark, he could hack demon and angel radio, his teeth and claws could cut diamonds, he was super fast and strong, and looked badass. He was a rare breed of Hellhound.

Sam was stunned. Really stunned.

"So...does this...m mean I'm a a monster?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"No kiddo. You're not a monster. Just a really cool and super powered wolf thing." Gabriel assured.

Everyone agreed and Sam felt better about it.

Later that day

Sam was in his Hellhound form and playing with Dean in front yard.

Sam was being careful however so not to hurt his brother but still he was having fun.

They were officially on vacation and were loving it.

Sam was alright being Hellhound. He liked his powers and they proved quite useful. Gabriel had said that the powers were his alone at birth but the blood from Yellow Eyes prevented him from knowing that and using them properly.

But now he did and he was in control of them.

"Sammy! Go long!" Dean said and tossed the old baseball as far as he could and Sam took off after it.

He brought back to Dean and wrestled him into the ground.

"Get off you over grown flea bag!" Dean laughed when Sam licked his face.

The game continued well into the night until the two were wore out and snuggled against each other in front of the fire place peacefully sleeping.

**Do I even need to put an epilogue in cause that ending was epic! Nah, I'm joking. There'll be one. **

**Until Next Time! *Beating demon Dean into oblivion***


	10. Epilogue

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Epilogue time! Whoo! But first thing's first. Thank you to all who faved, followed, and alerted! Special thanks to my reviewers! You guys are amazings! You are all amazing! Souless666 my dear! I'm glad you enjoyed this! I shall work on your other one as soon as Disappearing Rose's request is complete. But I'm glad you loved it! Hellhound!Sam was so fun to write! So now, without further ado! Let's go! When we left off, Sam's fine! Whoo! And he's still a Hellhound but he's cool with it! Let's go see what's happening!**

**StyxxsOmega-I'm so glad my dear! Thank you so much! **

**Disappearing Rose-You're welcome! And when I first learned French, I spoke it better than I could write it. So I understand! And I'm glad you loved the story! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be poisoned with Dean's awful singing.**

**Epilogue**

Four Weeks Later

"Sam! Now!" I shouted.

Sam came out of no where and took down the wendigo, ripping him to pieces. This monster had killed over 25 children in the small town and killed 13 adults. It needed to be put down.

Some how it became mutated and was impossible to kill. Sam had gotten hurt when we first tried taking it down. He healed quickly and figured we take it down when he's in his other form.

Kid was right.

"Alright kiddo. Let's get of the carcass and scat." I said.

He looked at me and nodded.

After the body was taken care of we headed back to the motel to veg out for the night. I see Sammy yawning in the passenger seat next to me. He switched forms before we headed back. Kid looks so freaking adorable. Tell and I'll gut you.

As soon as we get back to the motel he switches forms again and curls up on my bed and sacks out.

I chuckle. I gathered my clothes and such and hit the showers. Then I finish up the reast of my nightly duties and sack out next to Sammy.

Hellhound or not. I love my brother to death. And this does not count as cuddling! Not. At. All.

But at least Sammy and I can rest peacefully these days.

**And stick a fork in it for it is done! **

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
